


Changing the Ocean

by magicalcrapulent



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Gotei 13 - Freeform, Kuchiki Clan - Freeform, Shiba Clan - Freeform, Shihouin Clan - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcrapulent/pseuds/magicalcrapulent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yhwach killed the Soul King, the ruler of everything in existance, Ichigo is caught in the resulting breakdown and gets transported back to the beginnings of the Gotei 13. Will Ichigo be able to find a way back home? Or is he staying and trying to stop Yhwach from killing the Soul King once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had ideas about Bleach time travel fanfiction for many years now, though this is the first time they have warped into something resembing order. I have several chapter already planned out which only need to be written out. I can't promise regular updates because I'm studying at university and may not have the time to regularly write.
> 
> English is not my first language and this story is without a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> There will be no pairings in this story. Not only because many possible ships that are running wild in the fandom just aren't possible because many of the people just aren't alive yet in this story, but also because I'd like to think that not every story has to have some kind of romance mixed in. So any possible romantic relationships will be minor and play out in the background.
> 
> un-betaed; and English is not my first language, so every mistakes are my own

 

Ichigo didn't wake with a start. It wasn't as if he gained sudden awareness, his senses kicking in and his consciousness returning. Instead he was drifting on the edge between sleep and wakefulness for quite some time, but just as his consciousness, time was eluding him.

After what could have been minutes, hours, or even days, things kept piercing forth from the hazy mist that clouded his mind.

First was touch. He felt warm, something heavy lying over him. Then there was sound. Soft scraping and light taps on the floor. Soon after there was smell, the scent of wood and tea and fresh air. His throat felt dry and his tongue like he licked an ashtray clean and chugged it with blood, the coppery tang filling his mouth. His head was aching and every bone in his body hurt. Everything was cloudy and unfocused, his thoughts rumbled and mixed together, not making any sense.

When he opened his eyes the light streaming in through the windows was like a shock to his system. There was nothing but brightness for a moment, but that brightness was what brought his memories back to him.

The last thing he remembered was the Soul King, his body cut in two by Ywhach's sword. Energy was set free from one moment to the next, everything covered in a bright flash as the energy, the power of the Soul King that held every existence together, engulfed him. A feeling of crumbling and disintegrating filled him, as if every atom in his body parted from the other, and the last thing he remembered before darkness swallowed him were the eyes of the Soul King meeting his own.

He sat up slowly, groaning as the movement tugged at his sore muscles. He looked around the room he was in. It looked like he was in one of the better homes in Rukongai, probably in one of the better Districts, too. The air was saturated with reiatsu, so he couldn't be in the human world. He hasn't been there for years now. It was saver for his sisters and friends that way.

As he looked down on himself he saw the bandages peeking out from underneath a cream colored yukata. Somebody must have brought him back from the Soul Palace, treated his wounds and changed his clothes. But who? He was alone when he confronted Yhwach (and subsequently failed) and who would have been able to get him away now that the Soul King was dead? For every existing thing to vanish when the King died everything was still surprisingly whole and solid.

Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes before diving into his reiatsu. At once the comforting hum of his zanpakuto came to embrace and reassure him. The unknown tension that has filled him until then fled his body, and he let out a sigh of relief, especially when a little jibe from his hollow side joined in. It seemed that Zangetsu has automatically retreated into his inner world after what happened. It was a little trick he has learned from Yoruichi when she has beaten reiatsu control into his thick head during the war so he could finally add kidou and stealth to his repertoire. So at least whoever has brought him here has not taken his zanpakutos.

The little relaxation and concentration he has fathered since he woke up fled him, though, when he heard somebody come stomping towards his room. He barely had time to reign in his reiatsu to a manageable degree until the door burst open. There was no time left to sense if the person was friend or foe, much less if somebody else was somewhere in the vicinity.

When he saw the intruder he was immediately reminded of Kukaku, only with two arms.

"Hey brat, you finally awake?" the woman asked. She had a crooked grin on her lips and her hands on her hips. She had a presence that filled the entire room, but where Kukaku had a somewhat rough and sometimes violent air around her, this woman looked friendly and boisterous. Otherwise they looked so strikingly similar that they could have been sisters.

At least they would, if Kukaku hadn't died shortly after getting him to the Soul Palace.

"Really, you looked like shit when we found you," the woman went on, letting herself fall down beside his futon. "Smashed right into our backyard. That was five days ago now. You really have a deep sleep, but your injuries are healing real nice." She reached out to him, her hand brushing the edge of his yukata aside to take a look at his bandages. But in that moments his reflexes kicked in and he swatted her hand away, immediately on guard.

The woman cast him a guarded look before sighing and leaning back to rest on her hands. "No need to be so skittish. If I wanted to harm you I would have done that already."

Ichigo lowered his head in embarrassment. She was right. But he couldn't just brush of those instincts that have saved his life more times than he was comfortable counting. "Sorry," he muttered, looking at the far wall.

She regarded him carefully for a moment before grinning again. "Don't sweat it. I'm Taka by the way. Taka Shiba, head of the Shiba Clan."

Ichigo faltered for a moment. He didn't know exactly much about Soul Society and much less about his father's family, but last he knew Kukaku was the head of the Clan, and the only other members were Ganju, his old man and his sisters. He didn't know anyone called Taka, much less a Shiba.

His fist thought was that somebody was pulling a prank on him. But that woman before him looked one hundred percent sincere, no sign or deceit or mischief in her eyes. Furthermore, although he wasn't the most well versed person in Soul Society, he wasn't completely stupid either. He would never fall for a cheap trick like that.

Just when he was about to open his mouth to call bullshit she kept on talking.

"Man, that was quite some entrance you made there. Scared the hell out of my chickens, too. And your reiatsu! That was something else, really. I've never felt such a strong reiatsu before, but also not one with such a strong fluctuation rate, either. You must have been through quite some stuff. This is also why I wouldn't let the children up here into your room to gawk at you. It would have only added to your pile. They probably would have drawn a moustache on your face or something. Those little shits! You just got to love them!"

While Taka was talking Ichigo used the time to dive into his reiatsu again to catch up on his previous scanning. He spread his senses, not only over the near vicinity but also farther over Seireitei.

Immediately he could feel several familiar signatures. One of the first he felt was the one of Tenjiro Kirinji. After Unohana's death he has taken over some duties of the 4th Division again, establishing another one of his hot spring sets there. But the next signature he felt made him falter.

He didn't recognize it at first because it felt so different than the last time he came in contact with it, but he would recognize Retsu Unohana's reiatsu everywhere. It was strange though, not only because she was supposed to be _dead_ , but also because her reiatsu had a disturbing ting to it that made cold shivers run down his spine.

But what _really_ made him stop short in his advances, though, was the signature of Yamamoto. Ichigo was there when the old man died, has seen how the remains of his body got completely obliterated by Yhwach's powers. There was no way that man was still alive and streaming reiatsu all over Seireitei.

"Hey, you okay?" Taka interrupted his thoughts, and Ichigo immediately snapped his focus back to reality. She was looking at him worriedly and leaning towards him as if she wanted to touch him, but refrained from doing so based on his previous reaction to it. "You look a little pale."

Ichigo swallowed. "Where am I?" he asked back, doing everything to make his voice steady and his face unreadable.

"In the Shiba compound, duh! But from the way you landed and how out of it you were I can't fault you for not knowing where you barged in. I mean, we like visitors like anybody else – we're a pretty sociable bunch, we Shibas – but we like them knocking first before they come in if you know what I mean!" she cackles.

"But – I mean – What about the Quincys? What about the war? The Wandenreich? I mean –" Ichigo stuttered, stumbling over his words. When he noticed that he started babbling in his shock he shut his mouth with a snap.

"Woah! Calm down!" Taka tried to pacify him, again looking like she wanted to touch him, but refrained. She regarded him warily, like she didn't trust him to not go nuts any second. "I don't know what a Quincy is, and I've never heard of a place called Wandenreich, but I know that there was never someone stupid enough to start a war with the Soul Society if you exclude Hollows, and they are by nature not necessarily the brightest candles on the cake." She pursed her lips. "Maybe it was just a bad dream. You hit your head hard enough for it to be a little jumbled."

Ichigo just nods at her suggestion, staring at the wall again. He could still feel the familiar signatures at the edge of his awareness, signatures that shouldn't exist anymore. But nobody could fake a reiatsu signature. _Nobody_. So did that mean Yamamoto and Unohana were still alive? But how? It just wasn't possible. He saw at least one of them die right in front of his eyes.

Taka sat beside him for a while and observed him. He could feel her gaze running over him from top to bottom, but he disregarded her. Instead he tried to make sense of what he came to know in the last few minutes.

With a sigh she slowly stood up, probably not to startle him, and made her way to leave the room. When she stood in the door she turned back to him again for just a moment. "By the way, what's your name?"

Ichigo contemplated if he should tell her, but in the end he thought it couldn't hurt. Taka was right, if she wanted to hurt him she would have had ample opportunity to do so already. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he answered, observing his counterpart.

There was no recognition in her eyes, no sign that she knew who he was or what that name meant. Instead she nodded and bestowed him with another crooked grin. "Despite the circumstances I'm happy to make your acquaintance. If you get hungry or need company you can just come down whenever you feel like it. I will instruct the servants to take care of you." And with those last words she left him alone.

Ichigo laid back and stared at the ceiling, his mind racing.

Of course the first thought that shot through his head was Aizen. If the bastard managed to break out of the painstakingly protected prison they especially made for him, then that would be a total disaster (more so than it already was).

But the fault in that thought was that he has never seen Aizen's zanpakuto in action. He couldn't be caught in one of his illusions.

And what would it bring Aizen to construct an illusion he would doubt in the first second? His illusions were all about deception, about showing your subject something they think is real instead of the true reality. Aizen was smarter than showing him something unbelievable. He wouldn't make the mistake of letting signatures of dead people be included in his illusions, and he much less would have let him live when he had him at his mercy.

It can't be some evil plot of the Quincy's either. If they ever did something to make him falter in his perception of reality they wouldn't make such a grievous mistake of reviving Unohana and Yamamoto, either. If they were ever able to alter his perception they would do more something like, you know, kill him on the spot as soon as he was caught in whatever trap they constructed.

It couldn't be a prank either, as much as it would be in bad taste. The Shinigami simply didn't have time for those. They were at war, a war they were almost certain of losing. Their struggling was desperate at best. Or, it would be, if Yhwach hadn't made it into the King's Realm already and killed the Soul King. It was pointless now anyways.

But everything came back to those reiatsu signatures. Those were impossible to fake. Suppress, yes, but not creating them superficially. It should be absolutely impossible for him to feel Yamamoto and Unohana, and yet he did. It just didn't get into his head how that was supposed to be possible.

Sighing wearily Ichigo rubbed a hand over his face and let his senses spread out once again. There were the familiar pressures of Yamamoto (stronger than he remembered, though he was the first to admit that he didn't know the old man very well), Unohana (still as creepy and… _off_ ), and Kirinji (thankfully the way he remembered). When he fine tuned his senses he could even feel Ukitake (also impossible, he was dead, too) and Shunsui. Both of them felt off, too, less refined and not as strong as they should be, like a shadow of themselves. He could feel no trace of Rukia, Renji, Shuuhei, Matsumoto, Urahara, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Shinji, Kensei or _anyone else_ he knew. Nothing.

When he honed in to his close surroundings he could feel the people in the house with him. There were so many people. When the Quincys took over Seireitei with their Wandenreich the Shinigami have retreated to the Rukongai Districts. The people in those Districts were evacuated, at least those who were still alive and haven't been caught in the crossfire. But now he could feel those Districts bustling with life once again.

Ichigo groaned and sat up. This situation was giving him a headache. And his stomach was demanding to be fed in the most unpleasant way now, too. For now he could neither feel any Quincys, nor any killing intent in his close vicinity, so for now he was relatively safe. He would use this temporary tranquility to figure out what the hell was going on.

Standing up from his futon he had to wait a moment when dizziness overcame him. Obviously he wasn't in peak condition yet. Shaking his head to regain his senses he made his way towards the door. Carefully he looked up and down the corridor, but nobody was there. He didn't know which way to go, so he just chose to go right, hoping that it would lead him somewhere.

After a while the corridor led him towards an inner courtyard filled with bushes, trees and flowers. He has once been to Byakuya's house and he has had such a garden as well, but it has looked nothing like that. This one looked wild compared to the Kuchikis'.

He could hear giggling from one of the bushes. Stepping a little closer Ichigo could see a little girl hiding within. A boy he hasn't seen until now roamed the garden, obviously searching something or someone. He, too, has heard the giggle, and with a mischievous grin on his face he sneaked up and then pounced on the girl. With a delighted shriek the girl ran away, the boy hot on her heels.

It was such innocent scene, something that Ichigo hasn't seen for almost two years now. It was actually the first time he has seen children at all in the same amount of time. Something warm started tingling in his chest, and he watched the two little rascals for a short while longer, just reveling in their glee and laughter. Happiness has been such a rare good nowadays.

When his stomach growled again he continued on his way. Now he encountered some more people. Most of them looked distinctive like Shibas. Just like the Kuchikis had that certain look about them that identified them as family the same was true for the Shibas. This mischievous glint in their eyes, the grin, the facial structure, all of this were indicators that told Ichigo who he was facing. All of them looked remotely relative to Kukaku, Ganju, his father and himself (and he guessed Kaien, too. He almost couldn't hear it anymore how much they looked alike). Some people he met looked different, but he guessed those were the spouses or friends. But all of them greeted and smiled at him, though he could see that they were curious about him as well. When what Taka said was true and he suddenly crashed into their compound than he couldn't blame them. He, too, would probably want to know who crashed into his backyard.

"Kurosaki-sama?" somebody said from behind. Turning around he saw a middle aged man walking up to him. He had a diminutive air around him, so Ichigo guessed he was some kind of servant. Ichigo nodded and the man smiled. "Kurosaki-sama, Shiba-dono has instructed us to take care of you if the need arises. Just ask us if you need anything," he said. He pointed towards an insignia on his chest that looked like the mix of a swirl and a fishhook, the Shiba family symbol. It must be a sign to identify the servants from the other residents.

"Well," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm kinda hungry." He didn't want it to sound like an order, so he rather formulated it like a statement. I just made him uncomfortable to order anybody around (outside of the battlefield of course. There he demanded obedience).

The servant smiled and nodded. He slid a door to his right open and pointed to the room. "Please take a seat. I will bring something by shortly."

Nodding and mumbling a thank you Ichigo entered, letting himself fall down on one of the various cushions around the room. It seemed to be some kind of living room. The door stayed open, and he had a good view on the garden. It was a peaceful sight, and slowly he started to relax for the first time since he woke up, taking in the fresh air and the children's laughter.

Therefore it was a pity when he minutely turned his head and almost got a heart attack.

In a corner of the room sat an old woman. Her hair was entirely gray and her skin more winked than anybody else's Ichigo has ever seen. Her milky gray eyes were fixed on him, and even when Ichigo moved a little to the side they followed him unerringly.

The most disturbing thing was that Ichigo hasn't even noticed she was in the room to begin with. He cursed under his breath. He has let his guard down for a moment, and now somebody has snuck up on him (not really, but he has still not known she was there, so same difference). If this was a trap or an illusion or _whatever_ , then he has walked right into it.

He let his guard down, let himself become vulnerable in an unknown situation. It was a stupid mistake. As if the last few years of war haven't happened, haven't taught him anything.

He almost got another heart attack when Taka stomped into the room, closely followed by the servant from before. He was carrying a dinner tray with him and set it down in front of Ichigo, not caring about his shocked expression, before leaving the room again.

"I see you are feeling better, though still a little pale," Taka commented before sitting down on a cushion beside him. She frowned in confusion when Ichigo didn't touch his food and his eyes kept darting between her and the old woman.

Glancing at the other occupant in the room Taka grinned again. "Ah, I see you have met Granny Bishuji. She's not just my grandma but everybody's grandma. Sometimes I think she is older than Soul Society itself, but nobody knows anymore."

Not knowing what to say to that Ichigo just nodded and instead directed his focus onto his food.

"So," Taka eventually said after a few minutes of silence," I asked around a bit about those Quincys you mentioned."

Swallowing the mouthful of rice Ichigo looked at her. "And?" He felt strangely hopeful.

Taka took a deep breath. "Nobody has the slightest idea what you are talking about."

Ichigo scowled at her. "You make it sound like I'm dimwitted or delusional."

"When the shoe fits," Taka smirked, and Ichigo had to refrain himself from fighting her over that comment.

And that old woman was still staring at him!

"And what is _her_ problem anyways?" he asked Taka, pointing at her grandmother with his chopsticks.

Taka pursed her lips. "How about you ask her?" She cleared her throat. "Hey, Granny! Why are you staring? Is it his hair color?" Again Ichigo wanted to hit her.

The old woman kept on staring, but then her eyes narrowed. Her loud "Kyaa!" startled both Ichigo and Taka. Granny raised her hand and pointed it at Ichigo. "He is a Shiba!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the exclamation. There was no way that old hag could possibly be able to know that. Taka just raised her eyebrows and gave Ichigo another once over. "Huh, I'll be damned. Now that she says it I can see it."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "Are you people stupid or something? How should she know something like that?"

"Granny has the Eye," Taka says as if that one sentence was self explanatory. His vacant expression must have been reaction enough for her to continue. "You see, granny has made many foretelling and predictions over the centuries, and there still has to be one case where she has to be proven false. If Granny says you are a Shiba then you are a Shiba. You know, some of us have moved out to be with their lovers or spouses or just because they want to see something of the world. So there is very real possibility that you have Shiba blood in you. Except for the hair color you look very much like one of us. We usually adopt those people back into the family if they want to."

"How do you know those people don't just want to rip you off?"

"Granny has the EYE! Don't you listen to me?!" Taka shouted and hit him over the head with another cushion. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization. "You know, maybe Granny can help you. Hey, Granny! Do you know what a Quincy is?"

Again Granny's eyes narrowed. Her hand raised into the air, her fingers shaking and her breath stopping. From one moment to the others her eyes widened and her movements froze. Both Ichigo and Taka looked at her in anticipation. "His hair color is natural!" she exclaimed.

"Well, no more useful predictions for today," Taka sighed and stood up. "Don't feel too disheartened about this Quincy thing." Her face brightened again. "But you know what may cheer you up? Becoming part of the Shiba Clan!"

"How do you know _I_ am not going to rip you off? I mean, I showed up at your compound under dubious circumstances. I could be some mass murderer or something. Did nobody ever teach you not to invite strangers into your home?"

Taka just blew a raspberry and waved off his concerns. "You're one of us now. You're family, not a stranger." But then suddenly her expression darkened, and for the first time Ichigo felt threatened or intimidated by that woman. He had to raise his reiatsu slightly to compensate hers. "And if you are here to harm us," she continued, a menacing glint in her eyes," then I would like to see you try."

A shudder travelled down Ichigo's spine, and he just nodded silently in understanding. As soon as he did the atmosphere became light again, and Taka was smiling happily once more. "Granny has never been wrong before – she has the EYE! – and until now all of us Shibas are good people when it gets down to it. So I'm not so worried about you to be honest."

"This entire family is completely mad," Ichigo muttered, eyes wide with disbelief.

Taka laughs. "Yeah, maybe, but at least we don't have a stick up our asses like the Kushikis." She clapped her hands together. "So! I'm willing to let you think about joining up, but until then: how about I show you around the compound?"

She didn't give Ichigo a real choice in the matter, though. She just grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her down the hallway, Grandma Bishuji tagging along behind them.

But for some reason Taka was introducing him wrong to the people mingling around.

"Don't introduce me as Ichigo Shiba all the time. I haven't agreed to join yet."

"Semantics," she brushed off, continuing as if he hasn't said anything and introducing him as Ichigo Shiba to the next guy coming along.

"Don't go around spreading lies!" Ichigo shouted, but expectantly he was ignored.

"Granny says you're a Shiba so you're a Shiba. Get used to it." Ichigo slowly thought they were sounding like a broken record (even if she wasn't particularly wrong - he _was_ a Shiba after all - that didn't make it any less annoying, though).

They passed the Main Gate to the compound. A relatively big crowd has gathered there, all mingling around one young man who looked quite proud of himself. They were patting him on his shoulder and congratulating him happily. "What's up with that?" Ichigo asked.

"What, that?" Taka pointed towards the group. "He just came back from his entry exam at the Academy. We try to have one of us in every year since the Gotei 13 was founded."

A snort from Granny made Ichigo stop short in his tracks. When he turned around he could practically see the lightning shooting form her eyes. "I guess you don't have such a good opinion of the Gotei 13, huh?" he inquired.

"Oh, please don't get her started," Taka moaned, but it was already too late.

"I'm old enough to know a time where there wasn't even a Shin'o Academy, much less a Gotei 13! I know exactly who founded the Gotei, and I tell you, they are all nothing but a ragtag group of lowly thugs!" Granny began to rage, shaking her fist in the air. "The Divisions exist for only a hundred years now, and yet most of those… those _criminals_ have already killed each other off! They are pimps, murderers and mafiosi! And that god forsaken Yamamoto is the worst of the entire bunch!"

Ichigo's eyebrows rose up to his hairline. Who would have guessed that in a woman so old could be that much life. But he also kind of feared she was working herself into a stroke or something.

Taka sighed in exasperation. "Though Granny isn't particularly wrong she is also hugely exaggerating. Yes, the founding members of the Gotei 13 were the most vicious and dangerous fighters of Soul Society. And yes, most of them were criminals, but just like Granny said, they kind of couldn't let the feuds they had with each other rest and kind of killed each other. But now only around four Captains are also founders anymore and thus subsequently criminals."

"And those are the worst of the entire litter!" Granny shouted. People in the halls and courtyard were already looking at her and shaking their heads, but kept marching on. It was obviously typical for Bishuji to lose herself in such a rant - her family wasn't even surprised about it anymore.

Ichigo just saw a prime opportunity to press some information out of his hosts. "And which Captain's are those?"

That got Granny _really_ going. "There is this Yamamoto to begin with! He is a real monster! He killed so many people that you could probably populate a couple dozen Rukon Districts with them, and he has burned down just as many Districts! I really don't know why he founded that Shinigami Academy, and I don't care, either! For me a monster like that can never redeem all the things he has done!

"Right after that fool comes that dreadful woman people call Kenpachi Yachiru Unohana!" That got Ichigo's attention. The thought that the gentle, caring Retsu Unohana may have been a savage murderer and fighter was foreign to him. But the shared name Unohana couldn't be a coincident, could it? "Right after Yamamoto she is the most horrible person you could ever imagine! She was roaming through the landscape searching for fighters, but in reality those were just new victims to her bloodlust. She is just a merciless killer!

"Then there is Ginzou Akuma. He is a thug who terrorized the Southern Districts, pressing money out of the people there with his lackeys. And Kaori Ryuzaki collaborated with him. That woman held the greatest prostitution and sex slavery ring in the entire Soul Society! Those four are the worst individuals you can possibly imagine! And now you expect me to believe they founded and joined an organization with the purpose of protecting the Soul Society when all they ever did until then was destroy it and murder its people?! Pah!" Granny really worked herself up into a frenzy. Ichigo could see and feel the disdain, disgust and downright hatred she radiated while Taka tried to calm her down.

Ichigo had to admit, he didn't know much about old man Yamamoto's and Unohana's past, and even less about the circumstances in which the Gotei 13 was founded, but he would have never guessed that it was this bad.

If it was true what Granny said about Unohana then at least he knew why even Kenpachi Zaraki feared her. But he still couldn't conciliate that murderer with the woman who refused to fight because her duty was to heal people, not hurt them. "And what about the other ones? The other Captains I mean. Are they just as bad?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Granny scoffed. "Some of them are some kind of thug or the other, but a few of them aren't half bad." She looked reluctant to admit even that.

"You see," Taka butted in, "us noble families try to get our members into the Gotei 13 in hopes of lifting the ethical code. We try to gain high positions and through that influence we want to change the Gotei for the better. The Kuchikis and Shihoins are moderately successful, but they are more concerned with political matters. We Shibas have the most people inside, but only one in a higher position of power."

Her eyes lit up again in a manner Ichigo slowly came to associate with an idea she thought was brilliant but was not so good for Ichigo. "You could join the Academy! Your reiatsu is certainly high enough. I bet you could make Captain one day. Just imagine it! Captain Shiba! It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I'm not a Shiba god dammit!" Predictably he was ignored once again.

"The Academy is holding entry exams for the rest of the week still. You could take it and join up."

"I will think about it," Ichigo mumbled. But as far as he could see, Taka didn't really care about what he thought. She would probably sign him up either way.

* * *

It was already dark when Ichigo was able to weasel his way out of the party the Shibas have thrown for him in honor of their newest family member. ("…You know what? I give up, do whatever you want," he has said. The glint in Taka's eyes told him that this may have been her plan all along. She immediately whips out all the legal documents they needed to make it official).

He sits down on the roof and let his gaze wander over the landscape and over towards Seireitei. He could see no sign of destruction, no sign of the Wandenreich, although what he could see looked slightly different to what he remembered (he was not so good with names and the faces that went with them, but his sense of direction and his memory of places wasn't half bad). It was strangely peaceful.

That sight was that made him remember what Ichibe Hyosube has told him once, that the Soul King was the center of everything in existence. If Yhwach ever managed to kill him than the entire structure of existence would collapse. It has been Ywhach's intention to replace the Soul King and reform reality to his liking. He would kill the King, absorb the energy that would be set free and then take his place with his new powers.

The wave of energy that engulfed him when the Soul King died, could it have done something to him? If the life of the Soul King has held time and space in place, then his death made it break down. And in the split second where Yhwach had to absorb his energy it could have been that he may have landed himself in a different place and a – dare he say it – different time.

What did Sherlock Holmes say? Eliminate all other factors, and the one which remains must be the truth. It couldn't be Aizen, it couldn't be the Quincys, and it wasn't some stupid prank. The stability of the space-time continuum depended on the Soul King, and the King has died. It could very well be that that has sent him to god knows where. Or pore specifically, god knows _when_.

But what about his friends? Where they send back, too, or was it just him? He was the one closest to the King after all when the energy was set free. Did his appearance here now created a parallel dimension? If that were the case, could he switch dimensions? Or did his appearance here erase the future he came from altogether? If the death of the Soul King sent him here, then maybe the death of the Soul King could send him back, but that would kind of defeat the purpose of the war he has fought in for the last couple of years, so that was out of the question.

The entire thing was giving him a headache. Sighing he let himself fall back down onto the roof, staring at the dark night sky. He could hear the laughter from the party below. His family sounded like they were having fun. God, those people were probably his _ancestors_. Time travel, and wasn't _that_ a crazy thought.

There was nothing he could think of that would help him go back to where he came from as of now. So for now all he could do was make the best of the situation.

Bunking with the Shiba Clan wasn't that bad of an idea, really. And joining the Academy and the Gotei 13 would at least give him something to do until he knew how to handle the situation.

Ichigo has leaned a long time ago to roll with the punches fate and the universe threw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, here comes the second chapter. Thanks to all who have written a review and all the others who have taken a look and started to follow this little story of mine.
> 
> Not much action in this chapter either, but at least some familiar characters get introduced. This story is still pretty OC heavy, but I will try to include as many familiar canon characters as possible.
> 
> English is still not my first language, and there is no beta reader.

The entry exam to the Academy was a joke. For normal, untrained souls it may have proven to be a challenge, but for Ichigo the term 'easy' didn't even cut it.

When he showed up in the morning a throng of people has already gathered in front of the gates. Ichigo could distinguish them by the way they dressed. Either the people were dressed in expansive clothes or rags; there was rarely one who was in between. Nevertheless all of them lined up and got a number, and one by one they got called up for their examination.

When it was Ichigo's turn he was led into a room with a long table. Five people sat there, including Yamamoto right in the middle. It came as a surprise to Ichigo so see the man, though he should have guessed it. He was the one who founded the Academy after all.

He looked young, his hair still black and his beard nothing but a moustache yet. His face was as stern as ever, almost angry, but not showing any other sign of emotions. The other four people were the head instructors of their respective basic Shinigami fighting techniques.

Before his physical examination he first had to show that he had enough reiatsu to begin with. He had to concentrate on his inner power and manifest it into a ball of reishi in his palm.

Of course they described it much more visual, like they would to a complete beginner. Ichigo ignored most the explanation. Only when Yamamoto interrupted the talking instructor and said that this test wasn't necessary anymore did it pique up Ichigo's attention.

"All of us can feel the reiatsu this young man is giving off. Instead of teaching him how to let it out we should better show him how to rein it in, eh?" Yamamoto smirked. The raise of his eyebrow was mocking, but Ichigo chose not to bite at the obvious provocation. He still remembered the scalding look the old man gave everyone who questioned him in his own time, and he really didn't want to pull that certain look upon himself (yet. I Ichigo had no delusions that he wouldn't eventually do something that would warrant that look). Instead he went on through the door they pointed him to.

He came into a giant hall with a stage set up front, almost like a theatre, but without seats. A couple of future students were already standing around, almost all of them nobles or at least coming from the better parts of Rukongai judging by their clothes. He waited maybe an hour, observing the other students as they filled in one after the other, but nobody looked familiar to him. When the last one came through the door the examiners followed.

Ichigo guessed it was the Hakuda instructor who stood up on the stage, demanding they line up in rows and mimic what he was doing as best as they could. He started performing different stances and movements while the other examiners went through the rows, keeping an eye on the examinees.

He tried to tone it down, Ichigo really did, but in the end he could feel someone's eyes on him the entire time, so he mustn't have been very successful. Once in a while he even caught Yamamoto's gaze, his eyes piercing and scrutinizing, as if they wanted to unravel all of his secrets. The man looked at his feet and hands and his stance with narrowed eyes, but Ichigo couldn't tell what he was thinking. He didn't know if the old man was onto him, knowing that he had previous battle experience, or if he was simply interested in a gifted student.

In the end those who weren't accepted were asked to leave by the number they were given at the beginning. Everybody else was supposed to come forward and pick up their new uniforms while around a dozen people set up camp on the stage with boxes full of clothes and printed forms to be filled out by the examinees.

That was the longest and most annoying part of this entire exam. The waiting, the scramble, the stupid guy behind the desk writing his name down wrong, it was every person's bureaucratic nightmare.

He was just glad when he was finally out of there.

Though now that he was looking into Taka's self-satisfied grin he was starting to reconsider that statement.

"Sooooo," she started, "how did it go?"

As an answer Ichigo just held up his acceptance letter up for her to see.

"Ha! I knew it!" Taka hollered, only to break out into tears and swallow him in a fierce embrace the next second. "Oh, my little boy! I'm so proud of you! You grew up so quickly!"

Futilely Ichigo tried to pry himself away from her. "Who is your little boy? _I'm_ surely not. And stop hugging me you crazy woman!"

"But you are! I adopted you as my son just yesterday, or have you already forgotten."

God, Ichigo was in the grasps of a madwoman. If there was ever a doubt that his father was a Shiba he just had to compare him with Taka. If she had been his father he would have just put his fist into her face or something similar, but he didn't want to bite the hand that fed him (yet). Kicking her in the ribs may have to wait until he knew her better.

But the sudden reminder of his old man made him falter in his struggle, and Taka seized the opportunity to get him into a headlock.

Salvation came from a very unexpected direction. "Taka, leave the poor boy alone," someone said from the door to the hallway. When Ichigo was able to pry his head out of Taka's armpit he could spot a man coming inside.

He was a little on the scrawny side, with glasses and tousled black hair. He looked a mixture of amused and exasperated, as if he has seen the sight in front of him too often already to be surprised by it anymore.

"Hideyoshi, you're back!" Taka shouted. Quickly throwing Ichigo aside in favor of shooting towards the man she slung her arms around his neck as soon as he was in grasping distance. He seemed to choke for a moment but accepted his fate with dignity.

"Taka, would you introduce this young man to me?" Hideyoshi eventually pressed out.

"Of course! Hideyoshi, this is our new son, Ichigo!" she exclaimed proudly with a flourish of her arm. "And Ichigo, this is my husband, Hideyoshi!"

Ichigo and Hideyoshi stared at each other for a moment before both of them sighed and pinched the bridge of their noses. "Taka, did you really adopt me without speaking with your husband first?" Ichigo asked, but he already knew the answer.

Taka scoffed. "I am the head of the Shiba Clan, not him. I decide who gets to join the family."

"I would still like to be informed when I get a new son," Hideyoshi added with a raised eyebrow. Again he seemed to suffer gracefully. Ichigo hoped that he adopted that silent but elegant look of exasperated pain soon, too. He got the feeling he would need it. On the other hand, getting used to this special brand of Shiba madness would mean he had to be exposed to it over a long period of time. He didn't know if he was able to survive it without bursting an aneurism.

"Well, you have been away organizing that festival thingy in Junrinan, and I had to take initiative before the little brat slipped out of my fingers," Taka pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're an irritating oddball that practically gave me no other choice," Ichigo countered. Taka's pout only intensified.

After a minute of incisive silence Hideyoshi sighed and turned towards Ichigo. "No use crying after spilled milk now I guess." He smiled a little impishly. "Welcome to the family. I don't expect you want to call me father, so just call me Hideyoshi."

"But _I_ expect you to," Taka chimed in when the two men were shaking hands.

"You expect me to what, call you father? Why should I do that?" Ichigo asked.

His new adoptive mother hit him over the head with her fist. Unsurprisingly it gave Ichigo a flashback of Kukaku. "I expect you to call me _mother,_ dumbass. We're family now after all, so-"

"No way!" Ichigo interrupted, crossing his arms and backing away. "Like hell I'm calling you mother! In the end I will turn as nuts as you!" When he saw the dark glint in her eyes he quickly staged his escape.

"Just wait you little brat! I will teach you to respect your elders! Come back here you limb of Satan!"

"Way to make somebody love you," he shouted back during his mad dash past a bemused Hideyoshi and across the roofs of the compound.

He tried to act all annoyed and teasing, but he was just glad that Taka couldn't see his face, or she would have seen that something wasn't right with him.

He couldn't call her mother, would never be able to do so. It felt too much like he was dancing on his real mother's grave. But he could hardly tell Taka that, simply because he just didn't know her well enough, at least just yet.

Ichigo doubted he would ever be able to tell her about his past. Probably not anybody else either. It just hurt too much. Just thinking about it made something in his chest constrict in pain. Thinking about those who have died made the air in his lungs freeze up. Yoruichi, Hiyori, Chad, his dad…

No, he couldn't tell anyone. It hurt just _thinking_ about them. And what was he supposed to say? "Hey, you know how I appeared in your backyard? Well, I'm from came here from a thousand years into the future, the Shinigamis are fighting those Quincys who you have never heard of, and their leader just killed the Soul King." Yeah, that would be a great conversation

It was better for everybody if he kept his past - or future - to himself for now.

* * *

Two other Shibas have been accepted and accompanied him to the Academy the next Monday. Those two had an animated conversation, one Ichigo wasn't too eager to partake in, and they weren't too eager to include him into it either.

He guessed they still didn't know what to think of him judging from the strange look they gave him once in a while. It looked like not every Shiba was as trusting as Taka. Ichigo couldn't resent that attitude. If somebody came crashing into his Clan's compound under dubious circumstances he wouldn't trust that person either.

When they reached the Academy they made their way towards a large board at the entrance. A throng of people has already gathered there, just like the other day, and Ichigo quickly elbowed his way to the front, losing his two companions in the process.

Hung up were the distributions of the students into their classes – normal and advanced – and their dorm rooms. Quickly Ichigo scanned both for his name.

Unsurprisingly Ichigo's been put into the advanced class. He sighed a little in exasperation. He would have to do better in concealing his abilities if he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself, or people would start asking questions he wasn't really able to answer without sounding nuts.

But maybe he could play it off as him living in the rough parts of Rukongai. If people like Kenpachi Zaraki were able to become so strong without formal training than he should be able to use that explanation as well, especially if it was true that most higher members of the Gotei 13 in this time have had a similar upbringing.

Checking out his dorm room number Ichigo made his way through the buildings. The Academy was structured well, with different sections and buildings for specific classes and fields of expertise, while their training fields were hid behind high walls.

The dorm rooms were located practically behind the backyard. Many students have already gathered on the training ground between the main building and the dorms, waiting for the opening Ceremony for the new students to begin. A small elevated stage was set up right in front of the Academy building for that purpose.

Quickly Ichigo searched for his room in the clutter of people blocking the hallway. When he finally found it he only staid long enough to notice that his bed was the only one in the room and let his duffle bag with his meager belongings (his two spare uniforms, sandals, two yukata and a little bit of money) fall onto the bed before he made his way back downstairs onto the field, waiting with everybody else.

A couple of minutes later Yamamoto stepped up upon the stage. Even thousand years ago Yamamoto's presence was awe-inspiring and daunting, silencing the entire crowd of students in mere seconds. They were all staring at him in rapt attention.

Yamamoto let his gaze sweep upon the gathered crowd, taking in their faces. Ichigo didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but he thought that Yamamoto's eyes lingered on him a second longer than on any of the others. Shortly after he began to speak.

"Permission to study at this prestigious institution is a privilege, not a right. You should uphold its name and its rules. Your actions represent this school now, so you better don't bring shame upon yourselves and this Academy." He punctuated his words with a stern sweep over the students.

"Here you will learn everything you will need for the beginning of your careers as Shinigami, but that is not enough. You will have to work hard and long, and your way to greatness will be even harder and longer. But you have chosen it, and you will have to walk it as well, with all its stumbling blocks and obstacles. If you stumble you will fail. Those who fall but do not rise again will have no place amongst all the others, for after your graduation you will be Shinigamis, and there failure means death, either your own or the one of your comrades.

"Dying to exterminate great evil. Know that this is the spirit of the Gotei 13. Not all of you will join a division - many of you may join the Onmitsukido or the Kido Corps - but that doesn't make it any less true. Grow weak and you will fail. But I and every teacher in this institution will try to make you strong, and in return take my words to heart and train. Learn. Grow stronger, and not only make me proud, but also yourselves."

Something resembling a smile (though it was more like a slightly vindictive grin) flitted upon Yamamoto's face. Ichigo, in all his time affiliated with Soul Society, has never seen the old man with something different than a slightly disapproving expression or rage. Together with the raised eyebrow the other day Ichigo has seen more emotions from him in two days than in all the years before.

"To my left Instructor Inabaro will hand out the schedules for the normal classes, and to my right Fujia will hand out the schedules for the advanced classes. I wish you all a successful time at the Shin'o Academy of Spiritual Arts." And with those words he left the stage and vanished inside the Academy building.

The next couple of minutes were another odyssey for Ichigo's nerves as every student tried to get their schedules as quickly as possible. Ichigo used his growing irritation to intensify the glower on his face, and the people in front of him more often than not made way for him to not be subjected to his bad mood.

The schedule was rather sparse in Ichigo's opinion. They had the mandatory four classes of Hakuda, Hoho, Zanjutu and Kido (theoretical and practical classes, though Ichigo couldn't say how Zanjutsu or Hakuda could be theoretical), as well as classes about History, and, for those who probably came from the poorer parts of Rukongai, classes for reading, writing and counting.

Ichigo hoped that, as the years progressed, those schedules would gain more subjects, but he guessed that, at the beginning, not many students had any real combat experience or even an idea how to use Shunpo. Most students have to get build up first.

The thought of spending six years in this Academy send a bolt of dread through Ichigo. He was already proficient in the things they had to teach (though Kido was still his weak spot, but he bet he could go through his final exams with relative ease even in this subject), and he has already fought in two wars. It would be a cold day in hell if Ichigo didn't manage to run through the curriculum in maximum speed. If Toshiro could do it in a single year, than he could do it, too.

He just had to be careful about how much power he used to accomplish that. He was still a little skeptical about his time travel theory, not wholly convinced that this wasn't a trick of Aizen's making or something similar, so he had to make sure to not give any possible enemies a view of the true range of his powers.

And if there was no enemy, no traps and no illusions, then at least he would be able to spare himself the questions he couldn't really answer. Everybody would think him a nutcase when he explained to them that he came from the future. They would probably ask him out about future events to confirm his claims, but he knew too little about these early stages of the Gotei 13 and this time in Soul Society's history to give satisfying answers. He couldn't predict an event and then look how it happened, waiting for it to confirm his theory and claims, because he just didn't know _what actually happened_.

At least the history lessons would be useful and interesting, Ichigo thought.

* * *

Like predicted the classes were laughably easy for Ichigo, and he made the valuable experience that holding back when you were used to fight strong opponent, where holding back would get you killed, was easier said than done.

It didn't help that, after two days, he was a nervous wreck.

When he fist felt that somebody was watching him on his very first day Ichigo has brushed it off paranoia. Still, he looked around on the training field where they were supposed to show their Hoho instructor how fast they could run, but he couldn't spot anything or anyone who could make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end like that.

He dismissed the incident, suspecting that the thoughts of illusions and traps may have gone to his head, but when he had the same sensation during his practical Zanjutsu class later on he couldn't help than feel paranoid, especially when he couldn't find anybody yet again.

Sometimes he would also feel a trace of reiatsu going along with the feeling of being watched, but it was so brief that Ichigo couldn't place it properly before it was gone again.

The theoretical classes were mildly interesting, though mainly boring most of the time, and Ichigo asked himself repeatedly why they were necessary. He was the type of guy who learned more through practical application. The practical classes were better, but only until Ichigo saw how abysmal most of the students were performing. Their Hoho was just sprinting, their grips on the Asauchi they were handed the first day of school were so sloppy it hurt, and he didn't even want to start with their stamina during Hakuda.

The contrast between himself and the other first years was so great that Ichigo suspected that not even turning it down would help him from staying under the radar. Even blind somebody could see that he had previous experience. And if this was the advanced class, then Ichigo didn't want to know how the normal class was doing.

The sensation of being watched continued on day number two, and on the third day Ichigo started twitching at every sound and scanning the hallways for dubious people. He barely got any sleep because of the tension inside him. There was somebody keeping an eye on him _, but he didn't know who it was_!

Could it be that everything was just a trap? Maybe this unnamed enemy has made this illusion he cast so obviously impossible to confuse Ichigo. He initially suspected that nobody could make a trap this unbelievable, but what if that has been the goal all along? What if they wanted Ichigo to believe that they wouldn't use such an unbelievable trap, but they actually constructed this unbelievable scenario knowing that Ichigo wouldn't doubt it because it was too unbelievable, thus forming the prefect atmosphere for him to let down his guard?

God, Ichigo hated mind games. Why couldn't the villains just be straight forward in their intentions and goals? Another reason why he hated Aizen so much.

It was only Friday afternoon when everything became _so_ much clearer, but Ichigo didn't know if he should be relieved about it or not.

It was after his last class about reiatsu control (Ichigo has told the instructor that he _was_ controlling his reiatsu, if he didn't nobody would be left standing anymore) when his teacher told him that the headmaster wanted to see him.

At first he was confused and couldn't remember who the headmaster actually was, but when he remembered he paled slightly. What did Yamamoto want from him? Maybe he has seen something he found suspicious and wanted to smoke him out.

Nodding in understanding he made his way towards Yamamoto's office. When he knocked he was told to enter immediately. With a pointed look the older man instructed Ichigo to sit down in a chair in front of his desk.

Swallowing hard Ichigo complied. The office was filled with tense silence, and Ichigo had to refrain himself from fidgeting in his seat at Yamamoto's pointed stare. Normally he wasn't one to squirm in front of authority figures, but he had a healthy amount of respect for Yamamoto, even if he hasn't shown it so often in the past (or was it future now?)

"Well, boy," Yamamoto started, and Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin. "It seems you have made a fool out of nearly every instructor of this institution."

"Sir?" Ichigo inquired, hoping against all odds that Yamamoto wasn't implying what he was implying.

Yamamoto gave another one of his smirks-that-were-more-like-vindictive-grins. "I think you already know what I'm trying to say, boy. Do you think I'm an idiot? I have figured you out the moment you stepped in front of me for the first time."

Ichigo could feel a drop of cold sweat roll down his spine. "I really don't know what you are talking about, Sir."

The grin vanished. "Don't hold me for a fool, I'm warning you. From the very first second I saw that you were trying to deceit everyone around you, and that suspicion got only confirmed during the week."

With a sudden jolt of realization Ichigo shot a glare at Yamamoto. "You were the one watching me the entire week."

"Of course not," Yamamoto scoffed. "I still have other things to do. You're not nearly important enough to be at the top of my to-do list." He smirked. "But I have instructed your teachers to keep an eye on you when I couldn't do that personally."

Ichigo groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Yamamoto chuckled at his misery but quickly went back to the topic. "Your footwork is excellent, so you must have learned Hoho from a teacher and not alone, just like with your Hakuda. Your movements with your Asauchi are fluent but slightly awkward, as if you are used to fighting with a similar but still different weapon, so I guess you already have your Zanpakuto. Your Kido is a little on the rough side, but guessing from the reiatsu you give off it has probably something to do with that instead of your skills. So, tell me, am I correct?"

What could Ichigo say to that? The old man has found him out and knew it. Hell, he didn't even wait for Ichigo to confirm his theory after all.

"I want to be quite frank Ichigo Shiba", Yamamoto said and rested his forearms on his desk. "I don't care that you have previous experience, and I don't really care how your abilities came by. What I am asking of you is this: what will you do with those abilities?"

Ichigo lowered his hands and stared at the man in front of him. Yamamoto's eyes were hard and determined, burning with an intensity that was unfamiliar to Ichigo. Never before has he seen the old man with such an expression. He asked himself what must have happened for Yamamoto to become so… so _detached_ like he was in the future.

Maybe it had been a thing that has come with time, a numbness that invaded his spirit with century after century of service in the Gotei 13, and at least another millennia of living before even that. Ichigo couldn't even imagine living into his eighties, much less grow as old as Yamamoto has lived. No wonder he has grown detached towards everyone and everything around him.

But this man in front him _now_ was different. He was, for starters, almost _young_ , or at least _younger_. Not only in age, but also in his ideals it seems. Ichigo could see the burning desire to serve and protect, to serve a purpose beyond himself. He could see the determination to do his very best in everything he did, and he could see now why so many Shinigami in the Soul Society were so devoted to this man.

It was not only the power he excluded, or the fear he instilled in his enemies even in the evening of his life. This man in front of him had a _vision_. And now he wanted to know if Ichigo had one, too.

"I want to protect," Ichigo eventually said after the minute of quiet contemplation.

Yamamoto, who has kept quiet until now and instead focused on scrutinizing and observing the boy in front of him, raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want to protect?"

"The people close to me. My family and friends," was the simple answer.

Yamamoto waited for a moment before tilting his head inquisitively. "That's it? No grandeur of being the mightiest Shinigami the Soul Society has ever seen? No wish to protect the poor and suffering? No wish to save the world one day?"

"Nah," Ichigo said and scratched the back of his head. "Those wishes are just delusions for idiots. Nobody can protect everyone, nor do they have the wish to do so."

"So when the Seireitei gets attacked for example, then you will just stand by because it doesn't threaten your friends and family?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Of course not! If there is a guy who thinks they can stand above everybody else, or wants to conquer to world or some shit like that, I will most likely punch them in the face to beat some much needed sense into them. But that isn't my main goal and, frankly speaking - because that seems to be the theme of this conversation - nobody else has such a stilted ambition. In the end everything's more personal."

Again Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when Yamamoto started to laugh. It was almost surreal to see such a gleeful expression on the older man's face.

"I see you have a head on your shoulders and a strong heart in your chest. Conviction is good. It drives you further," Yamamoto said when he calmed down. "You see, I thought about transferring you into the graduating class, but I first wanted to see if you needed another couple of years to train your head first. But that doesn't seem to be the case."

He grew somber after these words. "But I still have – or should I say, I still _want_ to – test your true abilities before I do that. That's why you will join me and two other students in our weekly training tomorrow at the First Division training grounds." He made a dismissive hand gesture and turned back towards the papers lying on his desk

Ichigo has never fled an office so fast in his entire life. Authority figures really weren't his thing.

* * *

Making his way towards the first Division the next day was easy. The overall layout of Seireitei hasn't changed much over the next couple of centuries, so it wasn't that hard.

But finding Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku already at his destination drove a hot knife through his chest.

He should have known. He should have _known_.

Both of them looked so _young_. Ukitake, alive and smiling, his hair just reaching his shoulders. And Shunsui, impishly smiling back at his best friends, his hair just as long as Ukitake's and still having both of his eyes.

It was weird that it was only this moment that drove it home for him that he was, disregarding any pretenses and expectations, in the past.

Maybe it was the shock from that realization, or maybe time and dimensional travelling messed with his head, but when Ichigo noticed (or rather, _not_ noticed?) the lack of facial hair on Shunsui's face he almost lost it. Ichigo has never been the type to laugh hysterically in times of stress, so the sudden burst of laughter that tried to wrestle its way out of him was slightly worrying.

His sudden snort alerted the other two to his presence. They blinked at him in surprise, especially as their eyes dropped down towards his uniform that identified him as a student at the Academy.

"Juu-chan, could it be that Yama-jii has taken in another student?" Shunsui asked his friend through the corner of his mouth.

"Why else should he be here?" Ukitake whispered back.

"But I've never seen him before," Shunsui argued. "You would think that Yama-jii wouldn't choose just anybody. He has to have at least a couple of years under his belt for him to even be considered a _potential_ new student."

"Why don't we just ask him? It's rude to have a secret conversation right in front of him," Ukitake scolded his friend before turning his entire attention towards Ichigo, ignoring Shunsui's pouting. "Hello over there!" he called out, waving his arm in the air as if Ichigo wasn't already watching them like a hawk.

Ichigo had to concentrate on his breathing so he didn't fall into a sudden panic attack. His sub-consciousness has chosen the shittiest moment to finally let the realization sink in that he was a freaking time traveler.

Why couldn't it have happened when he first saw Yamamoto? At least then he could have used the time after that stupid first exam to calm down again, but now he was thrust right into this situation with no means to escape.

He could hear Zangetsu trying to soothe him, to make him get a grip on himself again. It helped a bit, the knowledge that he wasn't completely alone in all this, that his Zanpakuto was with him and aiding him. It gave him something to hold on to in this crazy situation.

And then, suddenly, as if by a meteor, he was hit with the realization that he could save them.

Not only Ukitake (who now started to look at him strangely for the lack of response) but also Yamamoto, Unohana, Yoruichi, Chad, his father, his sisters, everyone who has died.

He could save them all.

It has been a while since Ichigo has felt anything even akin to giddiness. He tried to smother the grin that tried to break out on his face. Shunsui and Ukitake would think he was some kind of lunatic when he started grinning and jumping around in joy without any apparent reason.

And for a moment the emptiness that has holed out his chest, the purposelessness that he encountered since he stranded here in this strange time, they vanished, and instead, for a moment, he was filled with hope. Hope and determination.

He remembered what Yhwach said, that Yamamoto once had the chance to kill him around a thousand years ago but failed. There has been a war with the Quincys during that time, and Yhwach lost, only to hide in the shadows until he was ready again for his next attack.

That time had to be soon. Taka and anybody else has never heard of Quincys before, which meant that the war with them hasn't occurred yet, so he had still time to become stronger. In his own time Yhwach was superior to him, but now, under the tutelage of one of the greatest Shinigami that has ever lived, Ichigo could become stronger and gain the power to protect the future.

But not only from Yhwach. No, Ichigo could also protect it from Aizen. Now that he was in the past he could eliminate the threat that was Aizen before he could even _become_ a threat.

He could save Shinji and the other Visords from ever being hollowfied.

He could, as part of the Gotei 13, prevent them from becoming the arrogant, self-righteous and rigid institution it has become when he first invaded it to prevent Rukia's execution.

He could-

"Hello? Are you alright?" somebody asked, a hand waving in front of his face.

Shaking his head Ichigo came back to himself. Ukitake's brows were furrowed into a frown as he tried to make Ichigo respond. Shunsui just looked at him like he thought he had a screw loose.

Great, now they probably thought he belonged in the loony bin.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo muttered, blinking rapidly to disintegrate the last of his straying thought. He could think this through later, now he had to focus. "I'm fine, just a little nervous," he sheepishly replied. That was a big fat lie, but Ukitake seemed to believe him either way.

The young man smiled. "So you're here for the training session with Yamamoto-sensei?" Ichigo nodded. Ukitake shot Shunsui a triumphant look. "But you don't have to be nervous. It's not that bad."

Shunsui coughed in the background, something that suspiciously sounded like "Yes it is". But Ukitake disregarded him in favor or giving Ichigo his full attention. "What's your name anyway?"

"Oh! Um, I'm Ichigo Kuro- I mean, Ichigo Shiba. It's nice to meet you," Ichigo replied. It would take getting used to the new name. This wouldn't be the last time he would slip up.

Shunsui whistled in appreciation. "One from the five great noble houses, eh? We're from noble families, too, but they have far less prestige than yours. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku by the way."

"And I am Jushiro Ukitake. It's very nice to meet you," Ukitake introduced himself with a smile. "Say, how did you catch the eye of Yamamoto-sensei? He doesn't invite just anyone to these training sessions, you know? In fact, I think we are the only students he's ever taken."

"I think he only wants to see if I'm good enough to transfer to the graduating class. I doubt me joining you is a permanent arrangement," Ichigo assured nonchalantly, though he hoped the opposite was the case. If he couldn't prevent people from noticing his strength, then he could at least train with the strongest.

That piqued Shunsui's interest. "He wants to transfer you into our class? In which class are you in now?"

"I've entered the Academy this week," Ichigo clarified.

Ukitake blinked. "Could you repeat that please?"

"Um, sure. This was my first week at the Academy. Is something wrong?" Ichigo really didn't know what their problem was. There were tons of tough guys out there in Rukongai, especially now in this time when the Gotei 13 hasn't snatched up all those talented people yet. Hell, Kenpachi Zaraki didn't even go through the Academy and went straight to Captain.

His two companions looked flabbergasted. Ukitake desperately tried to draw words while Shunsui didn't even try to close his mouth.

"But-but," Ukitake stuttered, "That would mean that you would complete the Academy in only a single year."

"Yes. So? It's not that much of a big deal," Ichigo replied.

He recoiled in surprise when Ukitake grabbed the collar of his shirt to get into his face. "Not a big deal?! Nobody has ever done that before! Not in a thousand years! "

Oh crap. Ichigo forgot. His own cousin Kaien was the first to do it in only two years, and Ichimaru was the first one who graduated within a single year, only followed by Toshiro. In his own time finishing within a year wasn't such a big deal anymore, but here…

"Just who did Yama-jii pick up there?" he could hear Shunsui mutter in astonishment.

"Another great prospect for the Gotei 13," came the answer from behind him. Ukitake quickly let go of Ichigo and snapped to attention, his back ramrod straight and arms glued to his sides. Shunsui straightened as well from the slouch he has been in until now, though he didn't take it to the extreme like his friend.

"Good morning Yamamoto-sensei," they chorused in unison while falling into a bow. Ichigo, too, bowed at the man in question. Not as formally, but with the befitting respect.

Yamamoto's eyes lingered on Ichigo when he straightened up again, but he held the piercing gaze, not backing down. The older man must have realized that this bow was all he was going to get and instead walked forward so he stood in front of his students.

"Shunsui, Jushiro, I think you have met Ichigo already. I invited him today to determine his true strength and if he is skilled enough to graduate this year," he explained. Ichigo could hear it in his voice that he wanted this training to start sooner rather than later.

"But sensei," Ukitake argued, "He is only a first year. Is it really safe for him to be here training with us? Wouldn't it be saver if the Academy Instructors observed and classified his skills?"

"If I didn't think he could keep up I wouldn't have invited him here," Yamamoto reminded him. Ukitake still looked worried, but he seemed to trust his teacher's judgment.

Yamamoto directed his attention towards Ichigo. "First of all I think you should show us your Zanpakuto," he suggested evenly.

It really didn't come as a surprise that the old man knew he already had a Zanpakuto. So with a heavy sigh he felt deep into his Inner World for the familiar signature of Zangetsu.

When Yoruichi has first shown him how to control his reiatsu, she has also tried to teach him how to seal his sword. It was a mammoth task that involved a lot of hits on his 'stone thick skull'. It has worked in the end after countless days and weeks of slowly tuning down the amount of reiatsu he emitted and getting used to those smaller levels until it was low enough for him to seal Zangetsu.

During that time Ichigo asked the question that has bothered him ever since he knew that Yoruichi has been a Captain once upon a time. Where the heck was her Zanpakuto, and what did it look like?

Of course Yoruichi has laughed at him and told him that a woman never revealed all of her secrets. But with a mischievous glint in her eyes she has also told him that she could teach him how to hide his own Zanpakuto from curious glances.

Of course he has jumped at the opportunity. A neat side-effect was that he never had to fear losing Zangetsu ever again (after falling unconscious after a battle for example) when he could simply make his swords disappear in his Inner World whenever he wanted, or automatically when he lost consciousness.

So grasping onto that feeling of his Zanpakuto inside him he gave a mental pull. It felt like ants running up and down his arms as the energy of Zangetsu rushed through them. It only lasted less than a second, but still Ichigo wanted to shake his entire body to get rid of that feeling.

A familiar weight formed in his palms, and with a small smile Ichigo gripped his Zanpakutos, a Katana with a black scabbard and hilt with red ribbons in his right, and a smaller but equally black Wakizashi with light blue ribbons in his left.

He could hear Shunsui whistle again as he quickly untied the Asauchi from his belt and tied his swords there in its stead.

"That's a nice trick," Yamamoto commented, watching Ichigo with eagle-eyes. "Where did you learn it?"

Ichigo shrugged. "One of my teachers showed me," he said, purposefully vague. He didn't want to create some kind of time paradoxes by mentioning people from the future that didn't even exist yet.

"I want to know what kind of teachers the Shiba Clan engages," Shunsui muttered in amazement.

"I never had a teacher that the Clan engages," Ichigo clarified. "I was adopted around two weeks ago. I kind of had a bad couple of fights, and the Shibas have nursed me back to health. To quote Take 'I scared the hell out of her chickens' when I first showed up." He tried to stand as close to the truth as possible. He _did_ have a rough couple of fights, and he _did_ get nursed back to health by the Shibas, it just wasn't the _whole_ truth.

"Taka Shiba has chickens?" Ukitake muttered in disbelieve, but he was disregarded when Yamamoto stepped forward.

"And now I want you to show me your Shikai," the older man said. His two students gasped in surprise, but Ichigo only held Yamamoto's piercing stare.

Ichigo has guessed that Yamamoto knew he already acquired his Zanpakuto by his comment the day before, how he has observed that Ichigo's movements indicated he wielded a different blade than the Asauchi, but how he knew he already acquired Shikai was beyond him. Maybe it was something in his reiatsu signature when he summoned Zangetsu, or maybe it was just a lucky guess. Either way, Ichigo wasn't a big enough liar to convince the man that he was wrong now.

With another heavy sigh Ichigo drew his blades and held them in front of him, parallel to each other and the ground. "Cast off your fears and pierce through the roaring heavens, Zangetsu," he commanded.

It felt as if somebody has released him from a tight cocoon of ropes keeping him captive. It was as if, for the first time in a long while, he was able to breathe again properly. He has spend the last two weeks suppressing his reiatsu, and now that he could finally let loose it was like stretching after being kept in a small contained space. When he thought holding Zangetsu in his hands again felt good than releasing his Shikai felt almost ecstatic.

He took a deep breath and let his reiatsu encompass him freely for a moment before reining it closer to him again and focused back on Yamamoto. The man was still eyeing him carefully, his gaze sweeping up and down his body in observation. Ichigo just hoped he didn't demand he show him his Bankai next.

Instead Yamamoto nodded approvingly and turned around, moving towards the edge of the training ground. "Ichigo, I want you to spar with Shunsui. Everything goes. Shunsui, I recommend you release your Shikai as well, you still need practice with it," he commanded them sternly.

Slouching again Shunsui dragged himself in front of Ichigo while Jushiro cleared the ground with a pitying smile at his friend.

With a pout Shunsui released his own Zanpakuto, his incantation significantly longer than Ichigo's. But as soon as he went into a battle stance a lazy grin spread across Shunsui's face that made Ichigo raise his own guard in anticipation.

"It looks like all of us have a double blade, eh? Well then, Ichi-chan, how about we see which one's stronger?"

Ichigo returned the grin in answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pity that we never saw Yoruichi's Zanpakuto. Shehas to have one, every Shinigami has one, as strange as they look at times. One of the many things Kubo owes us an explanation to. Her storing it in her Inner World is my take on why she never carries it openly. She is more the physical combat type of fighter, but I think she would feel uncomfortable having her Zanpakuto lie around like that where everybody could take it, so she stores it at a 'private place' if you want to call it that.
> 
> And if you think "Oh no, not another story where Ichigo doesn't tell anyone he's from the future/another undercover op" then be at ease, eventually he will confide in the people around him. But at the moment, him tell anybody, would be counter productive . Just imagine a stranger you know for maybe a week comes up to you, tell you that he's from a thousand years in the future without any kind of proof and demands you do as he says to prevent a great disaster from happening, what would you do? Right, you would tie him up, gag him, lock him in a room and throw away the key. Nobody believes such a person.
> 
> I still don't know how regular I will be able to update because I'm moving right now, and then there is university that I have to take care of, and, frankly speaking, sometimes I'm just not in the mood to write, soooo... Maybe once every two weeks, but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Until next time, and don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that promise of one chapter per two weeks didn't really hold true, did it? I just had so much to do with moving to another town and all this university stuff. I do have other things to do other than writing fanfictions. And a huge thank you for everybody who reviewed and started following this story. You warm my heart.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you think the wait was worth it. A little bit shorter this time, but with plenty of content. I try to be at least above the 5000 word count for each chapter, though.
> 
> All mistaked are mine. Other news: water is wet.

The boy was an enigma to Yamamoto. No, he was less like an enigma and more like countless others people he knew, including almost the entire upper ranks of the Gotei 13.

The way he has met most of those figures was unpleasant to say the least. Some, like Yachiru Unohana, he met in battle during the years where he has wandered (and terrorized) Rukongai himself. Others, like Miya Kanae, have shown up one day out of nowhere to join the Gotei. Yamamoto was still dubious about some of their intentions and motivations, but he ignored it (mostly) for the sake of the Gotei.

Those people who were responsible for the protection of the Soul Society were in many cases criminals, the worst of the worst he could find. Murderers, pimps, kidnappers and human traffickers. All of them were the best fighters in the Soul Society, but the severity of their sins was equivalent to their strength.

Until now they were just a loose group of demons and devils without a common goal. For some of them the Gotei 13 was just a means to an end. Here, in the Seireitei, they had better connections not only to better their financial means, but to also expand their reach. Here they were in the middle of the Soul Society, and from here they could reach their greedy little hands out into the entire Rukongai. People like Akuma or Ryuzaki could use their connections and position to establish and their further reign, where others like Unohana could use the Gotei to discover strong opponents. Everybody had their own agenda.

That was why the Academy was more important than ever.

In that Academy the future generations of Captains were trained, the future of the Gotei 13. They were his only hope of forming this military institution into a proper unit, not just different jagged pieces randomly put together like it was now.

And for now there were no students with more potential to reach that unity than Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake.

When he has first seen those two he has seen the future of the Gotei. Both of them were skilled and intelligent with a good head for strategic thinking. Jushiro was kind, loyal and understanding, but wouldn't hesitate to do what had to be done. Shunsui on the other hand had a streak of ruthlessness in him, hidden behind his lazy and easy going attitude that fooled everybody who didn't know him.

Though Yamamoto doubted Jushiro could ever have the hardness and willpower to become Captain-Commander one day, Shunsui was a possible prospect he had to harness.

At least, Shunsui _has been_ a prospect, until Yamamoto has met the young man that was Ichigo Shiba.

He has made inquiries about the boy. He knew that Taka Shiba has adopted the boy only a short while ago, his name changing from Kurosaki to Shiba. Sure, he looked like he had some Shiba blood in him, but that alone didn't make him into a trustworthy character, no matter the reputation of his Clan. What he found wasn't very informative, but that was informative in itself.

Because Yamamoto has found exactly nothing about the boy.

No name, no rumor, no reputation, no history, neither in Rukongai nor Seireitei.

That was slightly worrying. Sure, Kanae appeared out of thin air as well, but he didn't trust her completely either, though it had to be said he trusted her more than other Captains. She has proven herself and her allegiance to the Gotei 13 time and time again, but Yamamoto couldn't shake off the last lingering traces of doubt concerning her. He just couldn't trust somebody without knowing their darkest secret.

Now he had to determine if he could trust the new Shiba.

What Yamamoto has found out pretty early in his observations of the boy was that he was an abysmal liar. Though it wasn't necessarily through what young Ichigo said, but through what he did and how he acted that Yamamoto found an interest in him.

Since day one he has seen the boy try to act like somebody he was not. He tried to hide his abilities, act like a beginner where Yamamoto could see the experience. And now that he was seeing him fight properly it became more and more obvious.

Ichigo Shiba was as deadly as a giant club. If you hit hard enough with it everyone would go down. But he lacked the actual finesse and elegance that a professionally trained fighter processed.

Oh, sure, the boy was incredibly fast, agile and combined Zanjutsu with Hakuda like it was nothing, but there was no real style to his movements. He looked like somebody with knowledge of the basics got thrown into fights way over his head and learning as he was going, no time to stand still without dying. How Ichigo reacted to the most miniscule changes of Shunsui's stance, the way he reacted to every muscle twitch, all of his actions showed that he was used to fight way stronger and faster opponents than himself with way more experience. The boy was relying too much on his instincts (though admittedly very honed instincts) instead of real training. He was like a piece of clay that already got the basic structure of what it should become one day, but lacked the actual details.

And yet again Yamamoto saw that the boy was still holding back.

Slowly but surely he could see how Ichigo was losing his inhibitions, how he was getting faster with his strikes, how he hit harder than before with every swing of his swords.

And what kind of swords they were.

What were the chances of someone with another double blade? He thought Shunsui and Jushiro would be the only ones to have some in the next millennia, guessing from how none have appeared in the dozen centuries before. But now, so short a time after he has found Jushiro and Shunsui, Ichigo had a third double wielding Zanpakuto? It was unbelievable.

Though from what he could see of those swords until now he couldn't detect a particular special ability. He could feel a residual trace of reishi around these blades, but until now he couldn't tell if it was part of its ability or originated from the high reiatsu the boy was giving off in general.

That was another thing. When Ichigo released his Zanpakuto Yamamoto could feel, for a split second, the true depth of his spiritual energy, and he was impressed. No usual Academy student had a reiatsu that high. Hell, most Lieutenants didn't have a reiatsu that high.

In the beginning, during the entry exam at the Academy, his reiatsu has felt haphazard and uncontrolled, but now that he found out Ichigo's true power the boy actually had pretty good control all things considered.

The boy was releasing off more and more reiatsu the longer the match with Shunsui was going on though, but Yamamoto doubted it was because of his control slipping. No, judging from the grin on Ichigo's face it was more because he was enjoying a good match.

Maybe he was enjoying it a little too much…

"Jushiro," Yamamoto said to the student beside him, his eyes not leaving the combatants. "Maybe we have to make it a little more difficult for our new friend."

With a nod of understanding Jushiro jumped into the fray to aid his best friend.

* * *

Ichigo had to say that Ukitake and Shunsui were really _young_. Where they have been two of the oldest and best Captains of the Gotei 13, one of them even being the Captain-Commander, right now they were simply Academy students. The best students, no doubt, but still only students.

Shunsui was still learning how to handle his Shikai. His stance, his footwork and movements were already pretty good, but he lacked the vast tactical thinking and speed, the ease with which he incapacitated his opponents and tricked them into doing what he wanted. The use of his Zanpakuto's special ability was awkward as well. It was obvious that he still learned how to handle it properly and to its full potential, though Ichigo could already see traces of the warrior he would become one day.

Maybe that familiarity was what drove him to let loose on his abilities almost on instinct.

Back when he was sparring and training with Shunsui in the few free moments they got to get a handle of his new double blades, Ichigo quickly learned that holding back was a great mistake regarding such a superior opponent as Shunsui Kyoraku. The man has had centuries of experience ahead of him. It is pointless to say that he wiped the floor with Ichigo at the beginning. Of course he eventually got better (Ichigo always did), but Shunsui always stayed ahead of him, always a little faster, always a little more agile, always a little more vicious and cunning.

Ichigo has quickly learned to go all out against the Captain-Commander, but now it kind of proved counterproductive of his goal to stay under the radar.

He was just too used to fight Shunsui. It was that familiarity that made him lose himself in the fight, and it only got worse when Ukitake joined into the fray.

Those two had flawless teamwork to say the least. Ichigo didn't know if it had something to do with them being best friends or with whatever training Yamamoto has put them through, but what Ichigo did know was that it only made him lose himself in this encounter even more.

It was instinctual really. If you fought an enemy stronger than you, then you had to take it up a notch or die. There was no other way to survive. If Ichigo has ever leaned anything, than it was this.

Ukitake's abilities were a little more refined, the use of his Shikai a little less awkward than Shunsui's, though his was also a little less complicated and versatile.

With every encounter of their swords Ichigo could feel Sogyo no Kotowari absorb small bits of his reiryoku into itself, enough that a short time later Ukitake pointed his swords at him and shot at him with a beam of his own energy. The attack came slower than Ichigo knew Ukitake would be capable of later in life, but it still had quite some bite behind it nonetheless.

Dodging swiftly and hiding in the destruction the blast caused Ichigo leaped towards his opponent in a bout of reasonably speeded Shunpo, careful of the eyes still observing them. He rushed towards Ukitake, but Shunsui's movements in the corner of his eye told him that he wouldn't reach his goal, so he turned mid swing to intercept Shunsui's own swing aimed at his neck.

They crossed swords for a couple of moments until Ichigo raised his speed level for a nanosecond and slipping into Shunsui's guard. With a strong kick he propelled him out of his way and sped towards Ukitake again.

His opponent already had his guard up and blocked Ichigo's swing before going into the offense. Ukitake tried to use feints and tricks to land a hit on Ichigo. He has early on caught up that Ichigo reacted to the most miniscule shifts of weight or movements, and thus he tried to move slightly wrong to not let his opponent in on what he planned to do next. It made Ukitake fight a little awkwardly and seemed to cost him a lot of concentration to not let his muscle memory take over, but it seemed to be a reasonably effective fighting technique.

But just as Ichigo dodged one of Ukitake's swings that was born from a strange angle of his upper body (one normally inefficient one for fighting, though now adopted to counter Ichigo's experience) Ichigo could see Ukitake tensing and all the blood leaving his already pale face.

Halting in his counterattack Ichigo's blade stopped just millimeters from Ukitake's now unprotected chest as said man dropped his guard. Quickly jumping backwards Ichigo tried to not get Ukitake into the line of Shunsui's sword should he try to use the moment of inactivity for an attack.

But he needn't have worried. As soon as there was a sign that something was wrong Shunsui rushed over towards his friend in concern. Ukitake meanwhile has dropped his swords and kneeled on the ground, hacking up blood.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed and sped over towards the pair as well. He was beat to the punch by Yamamoto, though. Already kneeling by his student's side the older man was scanning his charge over with a hand glowing with Kido. A second later he cooped Ukitake over his shoulder.

"He needs a medic. Now," Yamamoto commanded hard as steel, and in the next second he was already on his way towards the Fourth Division.

Hastily sheathing his own sealed Zanpakuto and then scooping up Sogyo no Kotowari, Shunsui deemed to follow his teacher and friend, Ichigo already hot on their tail.

When they reached the Fourth Division they bypassed all the medics on their way and barged right into the Captain's office. To say that Tenjiro Kirinji was pissed would be an understatement.

"What in the name of ever loving fuck are you doing here?!" he shouted as he shot up from his desk. Only Ichigo's reflexes saved him from being impaled in the head by the pen he threw at them as they barged through the door. Kirinji raised an eyebrow at his reaction before his attention shifted towards the body flung over Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Heal him," Yamamoto all but demanded before laying Ukitake on the examination table stationed in a corner of the office that wasn't cluttered with papers, scriptures, and weird looking medical projects (at least Ichigo hoped they were medical projects, shuddering at the thought of Kurotsuchi).

Kirinji's face pulled into an evil grimace. "And why should I do that? He's just an Academy student."

The aura in the room became oppressive from one moment to the other. A shadow laid itself over Yamamoto's eyes as he turned towards his fellow Captain, and his reiatsu shimmered around him like heat waves. "Your job as the Captain of the Fourth Division of the Gotei 13 is to provide the necessary medical care needed for a military organization. As your commander, when I say heal, you will _heal_."

Kirinji, nonplussed by the heavy reiatsu bearing down on him, regarded Yamamoto for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and strutting over towards the examination table. "Yeah yeah, don't worry. I'll have him fixed up in no time."

Reining his reiatsu back in Yamamoto inclined his head and turned to leave the office. With a last worrying look at Ukitake Ichigo followed him outside. Shunsui was already standing before the door, his friend's now sealed Zanpakuto still in hand. He looked a little nervous, probably due to the sudden spike of reiatsu moments before.

"Captain Kirinji will take care of Jushiro," Yamamoto informed him. Shunsui visibly relaxed at the news.

Striding toward the seats lining the other side of the hallway Yamamoto sat down with his hands on his knees and his back ramrod straight, looking as unmovable as a rock. Good luck to everybody who tried to make him move anytime soon.

Sighing Ichigo took the place beside him, though significantly less strict, instead lounging in his chair and preparing himself for a possibly long wait. Meanwhile Shunsui opted to pace the hallway.

It took several minutes for any of them to speak. "I think I saw what I needed today," Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Oh?" Ichigo inquired after Yamamoto failed to continue. "And what exactly did you see?"

The Captain-Commander turned his gaze towards him and regarded him with a piercing gaze. "Potential," he answered. There was this now familiar fire in his eyes again. "The way you move, your fighting style, your agility, all of it is far more advanced than many seated officers'. Who has taught you?"

And now there was the familiar debacle again. "Different people here and there. I never had only one consistent teacher," he answered evasively. It was true though. There were Urahara, Yoruichi, the Visords, Shunsui, and all of them have left their imprint on him. But he couldn't give their names, fearing for some kind of time paradoxon or strange questions, though those were still a couple of centuries away (except Shunsui, but Ichigo could hardly say that that _Academy student_ trained him)

"In Rukongai?" Yamamoto asked further. Ichigo gritted his teeth and turned his gaze towards the wall in front of him.

He couldn't answer that question. Because where else could he have trained but in Rukongai? He could hardly say in the world of the living. That would mean he either brought his abilities and – more importantly – his memories with him from before his death (which was impossible, everyone in Soul Society started with a blank slate), or that he had access to the world of the living, which only nobles and Shinigamis had. Either way, he couldn't even tell Yamamoto a half truth in this one, and he knew he was a shitty liar.

So he rather didn't say anything at all.

After a while Yamamoto realized that he wouldn't get an answer. Ichigo could feel his eyes roam over him again in calculation. And again, just like in the man's office, he had to force himself not to squirm. He hoped the Captain-Commander wouldn't dig even deeper.

"You know," Yamamoto eventually said, "I know a lot of people who have a lot of secrets. I have quite a few of them myself. So I know how hard it is to keep them, and I know how much they weigh. It is hard to trust somebody you don't completely know, but trust me in one thing," He underlined his words with a burst of reiatsu towards Ichigo that made him bake out into an uncomfortable sweat and made his heart skip a beat. "If one of those secrets of yours turns out to be a threat to the Soul Society, the Seireitei, the Gotei 13, or even the Soul King himself, then you will wish you have never been born."

Only when the reiatsu retreated did Ichigo dare face the other man again, but even without the spiritual pressure he was an intimidating sight with that glare. Ichigo swallowed and nodded in understanding, holding his piercing and heated gaze.

Yamamoto nodded. "With that out of the way," he continued, his entire demeanor relaxing slightly, "I congratulate you to your acceptance to the graduating class."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. He has completely forgotten about that. "Oh, um, thank you."

"And another thing," the old man said while his eyes strayed towards Shunsui. "I want you to continue meeting with us for our weekly training sessions. See it as recognition of your skill, but also see it as a means for me to keep an eye on you. But when I saw you sparring with Shunsui and Jushiro I could see the future of the Gotei 13.

"And I want to know if you deserve it."

* * *

In the end it took Kirinji a little over an hour to stabilize Ukitake, but he would have to stay at the Fourth for a couple of more days. The training session was cut short, though, and thus he and Shunsui were dismissed for the day.

Ichigo has already mentally prepared himself for rather relaxed evening with his history book. But Fate (aka Taka Shiba) had other plans.

"I've heard you were called to the principal's office," she said when he entered his room. In his absence she has made herself comfortable on his bed, glowering at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why am I still surprised to find people making themselves comfortable in my room?" he muttered under his breath while leaning Zangetsu against the side of his desk.

"I didn't raise my son to be a troublemaker," Taka continued and pointed a finger at him. "What did you do? Did you beat up somebody who gave you trouble? Did you bully somebody? Just because you were adopted into a noble family doesn't mean you're allowed to pick on the ones below you. Indeed, it is actually your duty to protect them. Did I make that not clear in your education?"

"What education?! You didn't raise me!" Ichigo shouted in annoyance. He let himself fall down on his desk chair and rested his cheek on his palm. "I didn't get in any kind of trouble if you have to know. And how did you know I was called to the principal's office anyway?"

"I have my methods," Taka answered ominously, though obviously placated by his own answer. "If you didn't get into trouble, then what did the old sourpuss Yamamoto want to talk with you about?"

Ichigo snorted at the term. "He wanted to invite me to his weekly training sessions with him and two other students. That was today, by the way."

Taka's eyes lit up. "Really? And? How did it go?"

Ichigo averted his eyes in embarrassment. He wasn't one to brag about his accomplishments, especially academic, but he also knew that Taka wouldn't leave him in peace if he didn't tell her. He just knew she was about to lose her shit with what he was about to tell her. "He wanted me to continue to participate and stuck me into the graduating class."

Taka didn't disappoint. With a shriek of excitement that would have made the toughest metal rocker deaf she threw herself at him in an embrace. She squeezed the life out of him and kissed his cheek over and over again. "A Shiba is the first in the history of the Shinigami Academy to finish within a single year. My son! Finally a Captain in the family!" she crooned between wet smacks on his cheek.

All of Ichigo's attempts of pushing her away were in vain, just like the other day when he came back with the acceptance letter. "You know," he pressed out, "I'm not a Captain yet. I didn't even graduate."

Taka seized her attack on his face and glared at him. "You better be young man, or else…" She didn't have to elaborate what she would do with him. It was perfectly written on her face and the way she squeezed him a little harder.

Ichigo started to get short on breath. "Okay, yeah, sure. First Shiba Captain, got it," he wheezed out.

And again Taka was all sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes Ichigo wondered if this woman was bipolar. "That's my boy." Suddenly she gasped and let go of him. Ichigo fell to the ground like a wet piece of cloth, but Taka didn't pay any attention to him. "Oh, just wait until I tell the others! Hideyoshi will cry tears of joy, I just know it! And Granny will be so proud! Mostly of herself for proposing taking you into the family, but, well." She muttered the last thing under her breath and shrugged.

On the ground Ichigo was finally able to regain his breath. "You know," he said, "there is something I don't understand."

Turning towards him Taka braced her hands on her hips. "And what's that? Spit it out brat."

"Why are you treating me like family?" Ichigo has had this question ever since he woke up and Taka offered to adopt him. She didn't know him, she didn't know what he did, how he got his injuries and how he appeared in her courtyard, but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, to adopt him and make him a part of her family. Everybody has followed her example. Everybody has treated him kindly (or at least not unkindly) and welcomed him into their circles. And now here Taka stood, just a minute ago glowing with pride that he would finish the Academy in only a year and calling him her son like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Said woman regarded him carefully for a moment, obviously seeing his confusion at her behavior, but after a few short moments she grinned so widely that she had to close her eyes. "It's because you _are_ family, Ichigo."

Ichigo growled low in his throat in frustration. She just didn't get it! He was about to tell her that when her hand came down up on his head and tousled his hair. "Don't be such a worrywart all the time or you will get winkles from all the stress and frowning," she told him.

Annoyed he swatted her hand away. "This is exactly what I mean," he stressed. "You treat me like you have known me for ages, as if I'm really your son and not just a stranger you adopted just two weeks ago. Why?"

Again Taka regarded him carefully, the cheer previously in her eyes gone and replaced by something akin to seriousness. Eventually she sighed and sat down beside him and leaning back on one of her hands. After a moment of silence she spoke. "Ichigo, I treat you like a son because you _are_ my son."

Ichigo wanted to protest again when she waved a hand in his face. "No, listen to me," she interrupted him. "What I mean is that all of the people I have adopted and made part of the family, all of them became a _real_ part of my family." Her expression turned soft. "All the cousins and siblings I have adopted _really became_ my cousins and siblings. We Shiba are an open and family oriented Clan, and we show that and give proof to it every single day in the way we treat our own, no matter in what relation we stand to each other. We are family, and that is final."

She turned to look at him. "And when I treat you like my son, then that is because I really see you as my son."

Ichigo turned to nod in grumbling understanding but haltered in his movement. "Wait, you just talked about cousins and sibling you adopted." Taka nodded. "What about the sons and daughters?"

She waved him off. "I never adopted any sons and daughters."

Ichigo wanted to rip his hairs out. "Then why did you make an exception for me?!" he half shouted into her face. Family was all well and good, or it would have been if Ichigo received the same treatment as everybody else. But that was obviously not the case here. He just didn't get it. "What did you see that made me stand out?"

Taka sighed and turned her gaze towards the wall. She said nothing at first, and Ichigo already thought she wasn't going to answer him when she finally spoke.

"Your eyes," she said. Ichigo regarded her profile, but Taka didn't look at him. "I saw into your eyes and I saw somebody who was lost. I saw pain, and grief, and anger and desperation and a child that was lost in all of it." She shrugged. "Maybe it were my motherly instincts, maybe it was my conscience, I don't know, but something inside me told me to take care of you. _Properly_ take care of you, not only to give you a room at the compound, a monthly stipend and a pat on the back. You need somebody in your life you can rely on, to be there for you when nobody else is, and that's what I want to be for you. Somebody you can lean on implicitly."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to avert his eyes and stare at the wall. He had to grit his teeth and swallow the lump that has formed in his throat at her words. Was he so obvious that a total stranger (two strangers if he counted Yamamoto) were able to read him like an open book? Were the hardships he went through, all the loss and signs of desperate fighting, that close to the surface?

He always felt like all he experienced, all he has been through, was precariously close to the surface, just waiting to break free and swallow him whole. He though he hid it well, but he has always been a bad liar (proven time and time again), and all the things he did to hide how broken he was inside were obviously not good enough. Or, at least not good enough for Taka and Yamamoto as it seems.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pulling him into a one armed embrace. At first he tense, but then Ichigo relaxed and let his head rest on Taka's shoulder.

"I know it is hard," Taka said after several minutes of comforting silence. "It's hard to let others in after horrible things happened, but I and the entire Shiba Clan are there for you in case you need them. And even in the Gotei 13 we have a lot of member in many Divisions. You will never be alone again."

If that was only true, then Ichigo wouldn't have to think about all the people he has lost during the years.

The comforting embrace lasted for several more minutes before Taka obviously deemed the time for sulking was over and clapped his shoulder. Hard.

"So, who do we have," she asked herself. "We have my brother Juro in the Fifth Division – he is the fifth seat there -, then we have a couple of cousins and nephews and nieces in the Fourth – we Shibas are good with Kido, you know -, and some are in the Seventh and Eighth... I think. But I know that none has ever been in the Sixth, that's for sure."

"Let me guess, because all the Kuchiki's get a stick implanted up their asses right after birth and can't handle our awesomeness?" Ichigo piped in.

Taka laughed and tousled his hair again. "You get that exactly right. See? I knew you were one of us!" Her eyes lit up again. "Oh, and we can't forget the pride of the Shiba Clan: Your sister, Atsushi Shiba, Lieutenant of the Eighth Division."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "My sister?" He scowled. "Don't tell me you adopted her, too."

His adopted mother just chuckled. "No no, she is all mine. Well, mine and Hideyoshi's, but I did all the hard work, so I call dibs." She leaned towards him conspiratorially. "If you're jealous of her title as pride of our Clan, then you don't have to worry. When you become Captain you can take that title away from her."

"But only if I become Captain before her," Ichigo argued. Not that he wanted that stupid title, but whatever.

Taka grinned. "In that case you can brag that you finished the Academy early and thus bested her."

"And I can't brag about that now?" There were obvious flaws in Taka's argumentation.

Again she just grinned. "To quote you, you haven't finished _yet_."

Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he stood up, Taka chuckling in the background. She, too, raised herself off the floor and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, I know you can do it, I have faith in you. But now I have to go. The good thing about being a parent is that _I_ can brag as much about my children as I want – actual accomplishments or not -, and I can't wait to rub this particular thing under Samu Kuchiki's nose" she said and cackled evilly.

She ruffled his hair one last time and gave him another wet smack on the cheek which he quickly wiped away with his sleeve. "Don't get into any trouble," she advised him on her way out. In the doorway she turned around again and grinned at him. "But if you do, make sure it was worth it."

Only when she was gone did he mutter, "Story of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one review somebody asked why I don't use honorifics. You know, the -kun, -san, -sama things. You see, I think there are two types of anime/manga fanfictions. Those who try to adopt the style of the culture they originate from or play in, and those who try to bring them closer to the audience. None is better than the other, they are equal, but I decided to go with the letter one.
> 
> For an example: instead of using taishou and fukutaishou I use Captain and Lieutenant. This is also the reason why I don't use the honorifics. I used them once when a servant spoke to a Clan person (the -dono as a sign of deep respect etc.), but that was to demonstrate that exact relationship, a Clan member and a servant. I limit myself to only use them in that or similar situations because I don't want to reach too far into that kind of writing because it's just not my kind of writing style.
> 
> Another reason: I tend to forget to add honorifics at the end of a name. It would look weird if some names had them and then some didn't because I simply forgot, so I just leave them alltogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, any thoughts? :)


End file.
